The Drug Of You
by xvampdex076
Summary: The Salvatores. The most wanted drug lord family. Elena Gilbert a simple town doctor. What will happen when she meets the whole family? Including their eldest son Damon Salvatore.
1. Chapter 1

**Thursday June 23, 2015**

 _Gunfire._ That's all I hear. I turn around in my seat to see that the cops are still behind us. I then turn back around and glance at Stefan who's driving the car. My baby brother. How did he get dragged into this? It was supposed to be me,mom and dad then Stefan can leave and live a better life. That was the contract.

I was so caught up in my thoughts I didn't even hear Stefan calling out my name.

"Damon!" I hear my name get called out that time and I turn to face Stefan.

"What? What's wrong?"

"I need you to shoot their tires so we'll lose them". He hands me a gun that he's had in his own hand for the past 10 minutes.

I nod my head before taking the gun. I roll the window, and start to aim for their tires when suddenly I feel my heart drop. I finally then realize that we went off the road. I should be scared but I'm not. I hear Stefan scream and pray for his life. But me? Nah, I always told myself that if I was going to die then I'll die with a bang.

The second the car hits the ground everything goes black. I can just hear Stefan calling out to me once more before I completely black out.

I woke up the next morning to a strange place I've never seen before. I look around and see my brother Stefan laying on a bed with a bruised face. I causally get up and sit next to him while he sleeps.

 _How?_ How did my life get to this? Wanting to die but hurting my baby brother in the process. But then I remembered the day this all had started. The day that changed my life forever. The day I became a true Salvatore.

 ***2 years ago***

 _Wednesday, March 4, 2013._ **3:45 pm**

I was walking into my parents house. They told me since I just turned 21 a few weeks ago that I could finally join the family business. I don't know why though. We own a company, I didn't need to be that old to actually start working. But whatever, at least I'll get the money when my old man decides it's time to join our uncle Zach.

I walk into the parlor but they're not there. So then I go to my dad's office and find both of my parents smoking. Surely enough it was marijuana. I completely ignore it since I know my dad is totally obsessed with it. When they see me they don't bother to stop, actually they continue.

"Ah there's my boy". Says the man beside my mom aka my father.

"Yeah dad I'm here, and I'm ready to join the family business".

"Good, but I just one question to ask you?"

"Sure what is it?"

"What do you think the family business is?" I don't know why he even asked me that question it's obvious that we own a company.

"Well we do own a company so-. I was just caught off by my dad.

"It has nothing to do with the company"

"Oh then what is the family business?"

He smiles and walks up to stack of books. He opens one and I see that the books don't have pages instead they are full of weed.

Well Shit.

He notices that my eyes widened and closes the book and makes his way over to me.

"That's the family business" . He says

"The family business is selling drugs?"

"Yes it is. Me and your mom have been doing this for 30 years now".

I couldn't even talk. I just couldn't with everything he's saying to me. Saying that him and mom have been doing this before I was even born.

"Now it's your turn. You and your brother will work for us now. You'll sell the drugs to all our clients".

"No. I don't want Stefan I part of this, he's too young and he needs to live his life. Let him be a normal teenager".

"Sorry that's not possible. We need 2 new men, the last two were shot and killed".

 _Killed?!_ Are you serious?! I could get killed. Their first born son could be killed and they don't even care. Wow. What great parents. I need to get Stefan away from them. He needs to live his life not get arrested before he even turns 19.

"What if I can get you a different guy? That isn't Stefan". I also then staring in their eyes.

"Who exactly are we talking about here?" My dad asks as he steps closer to me.

"My friend Enzo"

"I don't know. He could go to the police".

"No he won't, he's loyal and won't say a word".

"Sorry I only trust family with the business. So you and Stefan will work for us!"

"No!" I yell at my father. "It will only be me not Stefan! And if you don't like that then I won't work for you either. But if you force him into it I will rat you out to the police in a heartbeat. Do you understand me?" I said as I step closer to me dad. My heavy breathing and my heart beating fast.

"Did you just threaten me?"

"Yeah I did now take up my offer before I walk outta here and never come back!" Nothing. He said nothing, just stared right into my eyes. I turn to leave but stop when I feel a hand on my shoulder.

It's my mom. She's staring at me with pleading eyes.

"Your father is stubborn and he will not choose. But I will. We accept your offer. Thank you now you can leave". And just like that they push out if his office and shut the door. I walk out of there and walk to my car. As soon as I get in I punch the seat. What the hell did I get myself into?! I just got dragged in the _"family business"_. All for my brother. I'd do anything for him, hell I'll even kill for him if it means that he'll be free and live. So if being a drug lord, keeps him out of the family business, then so be it.

I start my car and then I suddenly jump. I got a message from my mom.

 _The first job is in 2 days. Be ready. Be here at 5:30. Don't be late, your client hates waiting._

I sigh and leave the place I once called home...


	2. Chapter 2

* **Back to the present***

My thoughts were interrupted when I heard the door open. I saw a man in his mid forties. He was wearing a doctor's lab coat.

"Ah good, at least one of you is awake". He said, as he made his way over to me and my brother.

I stay silent and stare at the floor. It's better that he doesn't see my face, truth is he might know who I am and he would turn me and my brother to the police.

"What's your name Mr.?"

After a few seconds I talk.

"Damon-". I think of another last name if he does know who I am. "Grey"

"Well, my name's Dr. Grayson Gilbert, and my daughter found you and I'm assuming the man next to you is your brother, she found you and him at a car accident. She brought both of you here"

"Oh, well please thank your daughter for her good deed and not letting us die". I say in a husky and small voice.

"Yeah of course". He goes to leave but I stop him.

"Dr. Gilbert" I call out to him. "Where are we?"

"Well you're in Mystic Falls, my boy". And with that he was gone.

I need to get out of here. Where was Mystic Falls anyway? I turn around so I face my brother. I slowly and carefully poke his face so he'll wake up. He doesn't move the first time but second time I do it, he does. He groans as he moves his face and opens his eyes.

"Hello brother". I say as I smirk at him

"Ugh Damon what the hell happened?"

"Well brother if I remember correctly, we were being chased by the damn police"

"Yeah I know but I mean, how did we get here?"

"Well a doctor's daughter found us and brought us here".

"What? Do they know who we are?"

"The doctor no, the daughter I don't know"

"Just great". He said sarcastically. "Where even are we?"

"A place called Mystic Falls".

"I actually read about this place. It's supposed to be a place where supernatural things exist".

I roll my eyes at him. Before he got dragged into all the drug stuff, he used to read about places all over the world and what made them special.

I scoff before I answer. "Supernatural things exist here? So when we leave are we going to see a damn vampire?"

"I said I read about, I never said it was true"

I roll my eyes once again. "Whatever"

"So when are getting out of here?"

"I don't know, but if we do we need to contact mom and dad. They'll probably be pissed at us for not getting the package delivered".

"Yeah but mostly at you because you were the one who who went off the goddamn road!"

"Oh I'm sorry, I got a little distracted because of the bullets being shot at us!".

Before I had a chance to yell at my idiot of a brother we heard a soft voice behind us.

"I'm sorry am I interrupting something?" We turned around to see a woman. She had the most perfect body. She had brown hair and eyes, she had slender long legs. My eyes roamed her body like an animal looking at it's prey.

"Oh no, we were just talking". I saw as I step closer to her.

"You must be mister Grey right?"

"Actually no he's Mr-". I kicked my brother before he could say anything else.

"Yes that would be me and this is my brother Stefan Grey"

Stefan put on a fake smile and shook her hand. She obviously noticed it because she rolled her eyes at him.

"And what's your name?" I smirk at her and see her blush. Yes I still got it.

"Elena Gilbert".

It takes me a minute before I remember where I heard her last name from. She's the Dr. Grayson's daughter. The one that found me and my brother.

"You're Dr. Grayson's daughter right?" I ask her even though I already know the answer.

"Yes I am" She answers in a wide smile.

"I just want to thank you for saving mine and my brothers ass. If you weren't there we would probably be dead"

"Yeah no problem" She smiles and I smile back. I stare at her eyes and she stares at mine.

We get interrupted by my brother, who I completely forgot was with us.

"Oh um I'm here to tell you two that you are ready to go. You can leave at any time".

"Alright thanks Elena". She blushed and walked away.

"You were definitely flirting with her" I stopped smirking and glared at Stefan.

"Think what you want brother. But I'm getting pit of here". I picked up my jacket, got it on and left my brother in the room.

I walk out of the building and breathe in the fresh air. I'm about to walk even more further when I feel a hand on my shoulder. I turn around and see my brother.

"Why hello Stefan, nice of you to join me"

"Whatever. We need to find a phone to call mom and dad"

"Or we could not" I suggest.

"Enough playing Damon we need to"

"No we don't. If we do we'll get punished, probably get beat up again. Just like the last we screwed up"

He sighs and rubs his chest. The exactly place where he got burned.

"Let's just make them believe we're dead. Then once we get bored of this town, we'll go look for them. What do you say?"

He looks at me and touches his chest once again.

"Fine, we'll stay"

"Great decision brother. Now let's see what Mystic Falls is really made of". I smirk and think of all the fun we're going to have.


	3. Chapter 3

"Drink!" "Drink!" "Drink!"

That's what people were chanting. Me and Stefan found this place called "The Mystic Grill" and decided to go here. And fortunately they had booze. Now me and Stefan are playing a drinking game. And I'm obviously winning, my baby brother can't hold his booze. And after a few more shots he stops and runs to the bathroom. Making me the winner!

"And we have a winner!" The blonde haired man announces. He lifts up my hand and people cheer, while I'm nearly on the goddamn floor.

After a few minutes, I'm alone at the bar. I'm on the verge of passing out until I see a familiar face. _Elena Gilbert._ I see her friend came with her, so I somehow get up and make my move.

"Why, hello there Mrs. Elena"

She looks up at me and smiles then she turns back to her friends. " This was the guy I was talking about"

"Oh did my best friend really save you?" Asked a dark skinned girl

"Yes she did. And you are?" I smirk and wait for her answer.

"Bonnie Bennett. And you must be Damon Grey"

"Yes I am"

"Well Elena here, wouldn't stop talking about how handsome Mr. Grey was".

I saw Elena blush and she turned her head the other way.

I smirk. "Thanks but I should be the one saying how gorgeous she is". She blushed even more and smiled.

"So Damon where's your brother?" Elena asks me

I turn around and see him smooth talking to a pretty little blonde. "Oh he's getting his flirt on with that blonde over there".

"Oh that's just Caroline, she's slept with half of the guys in Mystic Falls"

Wow. Half the guys huh? She must work fast then.

"But we still love her, she's our best friend"

"Wow, if I slept with half the girls in the world my friends would call me a man whore"

Elena laughs and says "Wow you must work then too Mr. Grey".

"Hey I said if, not that I did". I said laughing at her. Then we got lost in each other's eyes. Her friend Bonnie notices and steps out if the booth. Leaving me and Elena alone.

"So Damon, why don't you tell me about yourself?"

"Well what do you wanna know ?"

"How about everything?"

"Oh Mrs. Gilbert if I told you everything that there is to know about myself, you'll run screaming and would never want to see me again"

"And why would you say that Mr. Grey?"

"Because my true self is dark"

"I highly doubt that, nobody is actually really dark and if they are then they just need a light to guide them" As soon as she finished that sentence I stared at her. God, she's so good, full of light, no darkness in her but if I'm in her life there would just be death and destruction.

"Well I must be going Elena, my brother is probably going to pass out so I'll see you around". Before she could say anything, I was already out of the booth and making my way to my brother.

I saw him making out with that blonde from earlier. They didn't notice me looking so I made gagging noises and finally got their attention.

"Damon what the hell, get away!"

"Sorry Stefan but we're leaving let's go". I pull on his arm but he protests.

"How about you go and Stefan can spend the night with me? I promise I won't bite". The pretty little blonde says as she plays with my brother's hair.

I think it over for a few seconds before I answer. "Fine stay with her tonight but don't expect me to come pick you when she throws you in the street"

I walk out of the grill and wait outside. I know him, he'll come crawling back. Minutes later I see the door swing open and it's no surprise it's Stefan.

"Hello brother"

"God, Damon you're an ass, you know that right?"

"Thanks. Love the compliment"

"Whatever let's just go"

We walked around town into we found a motel.

I go to see a receptionist and ask her for a room. And may I say she's kinda hot, I mean she doesn't compare to Elena but she's alright. She doesn't get convinced easily but I have ways to convince people, especially women. I tell Stefan to head up to the room while I intend some business. Once I finish my "business" I go to the room. I see Stefan laying on the couch and watching TV.

"So did you finish having sex with that girl?"

I scoff and roll my eyes. "I didn't have sex with her".

"Sure you didn't. You know just exactly how to convince women".

"So what if I did, huh? It's that so bad?"

"No you're a guy you have needs but I'm a guy too!"

"You're just mad I got some and you didn't"

"I would've gotten some but you being the prick you are, you interrupted"

"Whatever, so you sleeping on the couch or in the bed?" But before he has time to answer I'm already laying down on the bed with my shoes kicked off. He sighs and pats the couch.

Fuck! I tell myself as I wake up. It's 12:34 pm and I'm still in bed. And I have a huge hangover. Why did I have to drink so much? I slightly open my eyes to see Stefan making breakfast.

"Ah Damon, nice to see you join the land of the living"

"Good morning to you too Stefan"

"I'm making pancakes. Want some?" He shows me the pancakes he made. They were on the counter.

"Nah, I'm good. I'm actually going to see more of this town"

"Alright, but hey I have news to tell you"

"Ok then spill". I tell him, obviously interested about what he's going to say.

"I got us a job"

"What kind of job?"

"Dealing drugs"

"So basically it's our old job?"

"Yes and no. This time we won't get punished if we do some little mistake".

I think about it. Is it really worth it? I mean we do need the money. I sigh in defeat and say ok to my brother.

"Great decision brother, because our first job is in 4 hours".

I sigh once again as I sit down to watch the TV. We were supposed to get out of that business for awhile, that's why we are staying in this town instead of going back to our parents. Not deal here. This place seems innocent. It doesn't need the Salvatore brothers coming in and destroying everything. But oh well. That's just how my life is, full of booze, sex and drugs. And I wouldn't change it for anything or anyone...


	4. Chapter 4

**I just want to say thank you to all the people reading this. It means a lot!**

* * *

Addicted. I'm addicted to my life. I like it just the way it is. And that's the problem. Why do I like selling drugs? Why do I find myself getting more and more addicted every fucking day? Is it the adventure? Is it the sex? Or is it the money? Nah. I guess I just like danger.

The job Stefan got us was completely perfect. We each got ten thousand dollars. Which is amazing! Stefan said he was going to hire some strippers with his money and I honestly couldn't care less. He needs to pay girls to actually sleep with him. But me, I just use some charm and BAM! I get sex. It's simple. But I'm going to buy me some new clothes, since I've been in the same clothes for about almost 3 whole straight days.

I walk around the town for a few minutes before I finally find a store that looks half decent. I enter the store and see all kinds of clothes. But I'm mostly interested in the designer ones. I see a Calvin Klein suit, it's black with white tie. I try it on and I feel good. I look at myself in the mirror and I smirk at myself. Yeah I'm definitely still hot. Just as I'm going to change back into my normal clothes I see a familiar shadow figure behind me. Crap. It's Mike. My dad's right hand man. What the hell is he doing here?

I quickly go back inside the dressing room and lock the door. I go through my jacket and find my gun. I always have it with me. Just in case. I wait quietly but after minutes of waiting, I open the door and find myself alone again. Was it real or did I just imagine Mike? I don't know but like hell if I'm staying to find out. I put my clothes back on and pay the cashier for the suit. Suddenly I receive I call. No surprise it's my parents. Nope letting it ring. Not gonna answer.

I return back to the motel. I say hi to Lucy aka the receptionist. I make it to my room only to find not 1 or 2 but 5 strippers in the room. 3 of them are dancing while the other 2 are making out with my brother. Wow so it was true. He was actually going to hire strippers. I however interrupt them. I clear my throat before I talk.

"Ladies, if you will be so kind enough to leave I will appreciate it so much" I smirk because I know no one can resist me. The ladies do what I told them. They put on there clothes and leave. While I'm happy my brother's pissed at me.

"Damon why do you always have to ruin my fun?"

"Because it's fun. Plus I got news little brother".

"Save it, I'm not in the mood". He got up and went to leave the room but I stopped him.

"I saw Mike today".

He quickly turned around with a gasp.

"Did mom and dad send him?"

" I don't know, but we need to start being more careful"

"Yeah I know"

"So got any plans tonight?" I think before I answer.

"Probably just going to hang out in the grill"

"Is it for the bourbon?"

"Of course it is". I'm lying it's actually to see if I can find Elena again. I just can't get her out of my head. She seems so innocent yet dangerous in her own way.

Hours later, I walk into the bar. And there she is flirting with a guy. Wait what?! She's flirting with another guy?! That son of bitch better not be touching her! Before I could continue mentally curse him I see her go to the bathroom with him following behind. I make my way to the bathroom, patiently waiting outside. Then I hear a scream over the loud music. It's coming from the bathroom. Elena. I barge in there and see the guy touching her and kissing her while she looks horrified. I punch the guy and he falls. Elena then fixes her dress then she runs up to me with open arms. She's hugging me, really tight. I return the hug and I inhale her scent. Then she starts crying. I understand now. That prick on the floor was trying to rape her. Thank God, I was here to stop that from happening. I take her out of the bathroom, while she's still in my arms.

 **E POV**

Damon. I couldn't stop thinking about him and he just saved me from getting raped. I feel so safe in his arms. His big muscular arms.

I feel him pick me up and I see we sit down at a booth. He puts me down so I'll sit down. And I do. I almost got raped by a man I didn't even know, I got saved but I'm here in s booth acting like it didn't even happen. But being here with Damon makes me feel same. Safe enough to forget and to get drunk.

He glances over at me and I pretend I didn't see it. He holds my hand in his and turn to look at him. He then kisses my hand and holds it tightly as in holding on for dear life. I try to talk but I can't find my voice. Finally he decides to say something.

"How are you feeling Mrs Gilbert?"

"I'm doing much better thank you"

He smiles. Then I smile.

He uses his other hand to move it around my waist so I'm really close to him. Not that I'm complaining. It actually feels nice. I look up and see his gorgeous blue eyes staring down at my brown ones. He leans in and I do too. And before I know it his lips are on mine. I just met him a few days ago and here I am kissing him. But for some reason it feels right. After a few seconds he pulls away. I immediately want to kiss him again but I don't I hold myself together.

After just sitting there in his arms for an hour, he offers to take me home. I of course say yes. So we're walking down the street at like 1 in the morning. Before I know it we're at the front of my house. Damn, why couldn't my house be farther away.

"Well goodnight Mr. Grey and thank you so much for helping me"

"You're welcome. See you around Elena". He drags the L in my name and that does it for me. I run up to him and kiss him. He kisses me back with a passion so deep in him. I've felt desire before like wanting chocolate cake but not desire like this. I wasn't craving anything that had to do with food, I was craving something else...

* * *

 **Thank you so much for reading! And please hit the review button, I want to read the ideas that you guys have! Hope you liked Elena's POV. Hope you liked the chapter! See you in the new chapter!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Thanks for all the positive feedback guys! Really encouraging me to continue with this story!**

* * *

D POV

I was kissing her. Elena Gilbert. The most innocent girl I've ever laid eyes on. And I couldn't stop. She was like a drug, very addictive, always on my mind and tastes so sweet just like candy. I forcefully pushed her against the door. Then I started attacking her neck. I could hear her moan and calling out my name. But then something happened, I snapped back to reality and pulled back. I couldn't just fuck her like one my fuck em and leave em types. She was different, not the same like the other girls. She actually wanted to know me. She looked at me confused why I stopped.

"What's wrong, why did you stop?" Her breathing began to slow down.

"Nothing I just remembered I had to go do something". I sucked at lying. I was never any good at it. But sometimes I convinced people.

She looked sad, but then gave me a smile. She leaned up, stood on her tippy toes and kissed my cheek. "Then I'll see you later".

Then she was gone, she went inside her house and left me outside. Wow. Usually when I don't give girls what they want they throw a fit. But she didn't.

Half of me believes she came into my life by fate. But the other half says she came in by accident. Whatever the case is, she needs to stay away from me. Especially if my parents find out me and my brother are still alive but not coming back. Then this town will be turned into hell.

I return to the motel, seeing my brother Stefan wasn't there, I decided to call Lucy. I mean I was sexually frustrated and what better than to get a girl willing to have sex with you? I call her by using the room phone.

"Hello Lucy"

 _"Uh who is this what do you want?"_

"Its me Damon, and I was hoping you could help me with a problem".

 _"And what is this problem Damon?"_

"Oh you should already know". I smirk when I hear her breath get caught in her throat.

 _"Ok, I'll be up in a few minutes"._

I hung up and grinned at myself. Yup no girl could pass up a night with Damon Salvatore. I can't help but think about Elena. I wonder how she will react if she finds out I kissed her but also had sex with a receptionist. Eh, I'm horny so why not? It's not like we're in a relationship or anything so I don't have to remain faithful.

Minutes later I hear a knock on the door. I get up and open it. As soon as I do Lucy crashes her lips to mine.

She pushes me towards the bed, while she closes the door and locks it. When she comes back she jumps on top of me. Stripping me of my clothes.

:

:

 **Monday 10:06 am**

I slowly open my eyes to see the sun shining on them. I roll over and see Lucy on the bed. Completely naked. Except for her bra and panties. Then I remember the events of last night. First I remember how Elena kissed me with her candy lips. Then I remember the night I had spent with Lucy. A mistake. She wasn't even that good in bed. I poke her, she doesn't move. I yell in her ear and she finally jumps out of bed.

"Oh what the fuck man?"

I just grin and laugh.

"Why did you do that?"

"Because you wouldn't wake up. And now that you are up, get out"

"What?" She looked shocked. I roll my eyes. Did this girl seriously think we had a thing?

"You heard me, leave Lucy"

She rubs her hands on my bare chest. "But I thought we were having fun". She pouts and sticks her bottom lip out.

I take her wrists in my hands and let them go so she'll leave my chest alone. "We were but it turns out you aren't that good".

She scoffs and slaps me. I touch my cheek and it stings. I turn to see her but she's gone. Well I guess that's what I get for being I honest.

I sure hope Stefan's night was better than mine. And that's when it hits me. Stefan didn't come back last night. Where was he?

I pick up my phone and scroll down until I find Stefan's name. It rings 2 times before he answers.

"Stefan where are you?"

He hears my voice and laughs.

"Are you high?"

 _"Maybe just a little. So why did you call Mr. Goober"_

"Mr. Goober?" I ask sounding confused. "Who's that?"

 _"My best friend. He's orange"._

God he really is high. "Okay whatever. Where are you?"

 _"I came to deliver a package to a new client"._

"And you spent the night?"

 _"Yeah, she offered me some heroin and I took it. I-I guess I over did it"._

"She? You deliver to a woman?"

 _"Yeah her name's Becky. She's hot"_

"Ok I don't care, I just wanted to know where you were".

And like that Stefan hung up. Ugh I was tired and hungry.

Hey why not go down to the grill? You might even see Elena. I say to myself.

Great idea. I decided to put the suit I bought.

Sexy. I look sexy.

As I walk down the stairs I see Lucy reading a book. She notices me and starts to flirt with the guy beside her.

Its stupid. She's trying to make me jealous which isn't working. Since I don't have feelings for her. I walk past them and make my way to the Grill. I'm only a few few away from the grill when I feel a rag over my nose and mouth. I try to punch the people but they punch me back. From the grill window I see Elena drinking coffee before I pass out...

* * *

 **Damon got kidnapped huh? Was it good or bad? Let me know what you think. Click the review button! Anyways thanks for reading!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Ugh I know, its me again. But whatever. Enjoy!**

* * *

D POV

Ow! My damn head is killing me. I rub my head with my hand. What happened? I inhale a breath and gag. It stinks. I slowly open my eyes. Scared of who I might see in here. I don't see anything. It's pitch black.

The last thing I remember was seeing Elena through a window and then BAM! I was unconscious. I'm kidnapped. Great just what I needed.

I was about to close my eyes until I hear a door open. I see a man walk straight towards me. Then when I least expect it, he punches me, leaving me unconscious once more.

This time when I wake up I'm not in that smelly room anymore. Instead I'm in a room full of beaming lights. It's very hard to keep my eyes open since the lights are so close to them.

"Ah good you're awake". I hear a voice from behind me. I try to turn around but I can't something is blocking me. Then I realize, I'm chained up. From my hands to my ankles. I try to break them but I'm too weak. I feel the man's eyes on me so I speak.

"Who are you?"

He laughs from behind as he makes his way up to see my face. I look up at him and my eyes widened. He's supposed to be dead. I killed him. It's not possible. I killed Elijah Mikealson with my bare hands. So how the hell is he standing in front of me? He notices me being confused so he speaks.

"When you left me for dead, I was found by Katherine and she saved my life".

Katherine. Oh that bitch. I should've known. She's been in love with Elijah her entire life.

"What do you want Mikealson?" The Salvatores and the Mikealsons hated each other. Ever since the Mikealsons accused us Salvatores for snitching on their father. We didn't but they obviously didn't listen. So we hated each other. I even slept with his sister Rebekah. Which pissed them off even more. But it wasn't me. She was the one who couldn't keep her hands to herself. But hey, who am I to stand in the way when a lady wants something.

"Your death. That's what I want".

"Then go ahead kill me. Be man enough to do it yourself. Don't send other guys to do your dirty work!" I call his bluff. He won't kill me. Not yet anyways.

"Not yet I won't I need something from you". I smirk to myself. See? Told ya.

"And what is it that you need now?"

His smile now becomes to a wide grin. "I need Ms. Elena Gilbert"

What?! Did I hear him correctly?

"Excuse me, what?"

"You heard me Salvatore. I need you to get me Elena".

"Why?"

"Now that's my business isn't it? You will do as I say ok?"

"Yes master Elijah". I reply sarcastically.

"Now I want her brought to me in 2 weeks, is that clear?"

2 weeks? That's perfect. I can get Elena away by then.

"Crystal". He goes to leave but I stop him.

"Hey Elijah, was this whole kidnapping thing necessary?"

"Yes because I know you wouldn't have come here willingly".

I see him whisper something to another man. Then he's gone. Great now I'm here alone, bored and hungry. After a few long minutes the man undoes my chains and lets me go.

As I walk out of the warehouse in the middle of nowhere, I can't help but think about Elena. She's so innocent and sweet but now she's all caught in the middle. I need to help her but I can't risk my real identity.

Then it hits me. A plan. Yes I can do that. I just need to spend more time with her. But the bad thing is that I have to involve my parents. Great. More drama.

Hours. I've been walking for hours and I haven't seen a damn car go by. Everytime I felt the hot son on my skin it would burn it. I felt like a vampire.

I walk for about 19 more feet and I spot a bar. I quickly Thank God, and make my way in. I feel the cool breeze of the air conditioner as I walk in. I go to the bathroom and freshen up. I look horrible. My hair is all messed up, I have huge eyes bags under my eyes and I stink. I began to fix my hair. Once I got it right, I started digging in all of my pockets. I felt something in my back pocket and I get it out. Yes! I found breath freshener. I used it once before I came out.

I sat on the bar stool and ordered a drink. Bourbon. I only get 2 shots since I barley had any money on me. I groan, and I get up. I get outside and see that the damn sun was still shining. I walked out of the bar and continued my journey back to Mystic Falls.

Finally! I car stopped in front of me. I jogged up to the person in the car. It's a girl. No wait nevermind, woman.

"Can you take me to Mystic Falls please?"

"Oh yeah sure, I was just in my way there too". She eyed my body greedily. And I felt uncomfortable. Now usually I get cocky when girls eye me but today I'm just not in the mood. I get in the car and she quickly drives off.

About 2 hours later we make it! I get out of the car and thank the lady. I look up at the clock tower and see the time. 9:13

I suddenly see the grill and I want to make a run for it but I can't. My legs are way to sore from the chains and from all that walking. But then I get a burning feeling coming from my left ankle. I roll up my pants and see this scar on it. It hurts like hell. I can barley move now. I can just hop.

Then I remember. Elena lives around here. She can help me. I mean she is a doctor isn't she?

I find her house. It looked exactly the same when he last came here. Aka when I made out with Elena. I make my way up to her door and knock. She answers after 5 minutes.

"Damon what are you doing here?"

"I kinda hoping you could help me out". I point to my bad ankle and lift it up so she'll get a better view. She gasps at my scar and drags me inside. I look around her house. It's nice.

"Alright, stay on the couch. I'm going to go get my med kit". She settled me down on the couch and ran upstairs.

Seconds later she's back. She sits down beside me. She works on my ankle the best she cans. After she finishes, she tells me I can't walk right now so I'll have to stay the night. But on the couch.

Elena goes back upstairs to get a blanket. When she comes back she lays it on me, says goodnight and leaves back upstairs.

:

:

"Fuck!" I hear her moaning under me. Then she starts yelling out my name.

"Yes Elena?"

"Don't stop. Keep going"

"As you wish". I thrust even more harder inside her and groan. God this girl is super tight.

"Damon I'm so close". She moans even more. Driving me insane. I then attack her mouth with mine. Kissing her is amazing.

Then just as I'm about to come. I smell bacon. What? Why would I smell bacon?

I look at Elena and she's now a piece of bacon. What the hell? I wake up. I just had a wet dream about Elena and I loved every second of it. I sit up and see Elena in very short shorts and a tank top. That is see through. God, I just want to rip all of it off her.

"Good morning Damon!" She's shouts from the kitchen. I see her cooking. And dancing to some music.

"Morning Elena". I see her blush and she turns back around to continue making breakfast.

I stand but it stings. My ankle is still a little swollen. But I can walk. So that's good. I make my way over to the dinning table.

She lays a plate full of food in front of me. It smells amazing. I begin eating like crazy, even chewing with my mouth open. She sits at the opposite side of me. She hears me moan at the food and she eyes me.

"How long has it been since you last ate?" I look up at and shrug.

"Probably about 17 hours or so"

She gasps. "Why? What were you thinking?"

Oh I wasn't thinking about anything. I just got kidnapped but I got released. And my kidnappers didn't have the decency to drive me back. So I walked.

" I don't know, I guess I wasn't hungry". I continue eating. I feel her eyes on me and I look up. She smiles at me and I return a smirk.

After breakfast, she tells me I have to rest but I can't. I have to get back to the motel and make sure that my plan with Elena will work. If it doesn't, I'll probably die...

* * *

 **I know it sucks but eh, I kinda like it. Anyways click the review button! I love hearing from you guys! Thanks for reading it means alot!**

 **Till next time, Bye!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Its me again! Back again for another chapter. Hope you enjoy it! Also I want to give a shout-out to amazing Aisha! Thank you so much for reviewing every chapter so far! It means alot!**

* * *

Elena's POV

After Damon left, I went back to work. Me and my dad run our own family clinic. Ever since my mom died, I've been taking care of my dad. My little brother Jeremy, moved out of town when he turned 18. He said he wanted to get out of this hell town. But me? I wanted to stay and help the people of Mystic Falls. People from all over always come here. It's because there's rumors of our town being the "it" place for the supernatural. Sure there was a couple of weird things but that's normal right?

I've been working for the past hour and a half and I'm tired. Who knew that so much people in a small town could get hurt? I see a figure head for my door. They open the door and I meet his eyes. Damon's eyes. I see him limping. He reaches me and smiles.

"Hey Damon!"

"Hey Elena, could you please help me?"

I nod my head and lead him to a room. I tell him to lie on the bed.

His ankle became worse than before. I quickly get my meds kit and get to work. After I finish, she thanks me and even invites me for dinner. And of course I said yes.

* * *

Damon's POV

My plan is to hire Elena as mine and my family's personal doctor. So then she'll be under my protect at all times. It's perfect. But the thing is I have to call my damn parents. I have to inform they of where I am. Since I invited Elena for dinner then I have to be fast.

It's rings a couple times before they finally answer.

"Hey Mom" I say sarcastically.

"Don't use that sarcasm with me! And where the hell are you? Me and your father thought you were dead!"

"Whatever. Me and Stefan are at a small town called Mystic Falls"

"And why are you there?!"

"Oh it's because we were being chased by the police, and Stefan got distracted and crashed the car! Thanks for your concern!"

"God, why did I have you? You're just a pain in the ass Damon!"

"Yeah well you are too! Now we'll go back. On one condition"

"And that is?"

"I bring someone else with us"

"Who?"

"A doctor. She can be our own personal doctor. So we don't have to go to a hospital"

"No! She'll go to the police!"

"No she won't. She won't find out. If I don't take her then Elijah Mikealson will"

"What the hell are you doing about? Elijah Mikealson is dead"

"No he's not. Apparently Katherine found him and saved his miserable ass"

"Why does he want her?"

"I don't know, but I can tell it's not good. So what do you say? Deal or no deal? Your choice"

I hear her sigh. "Fine, but if that girl tells anyone anything, I'll kill her and you!"

I chuckle. "Whatever you say mama". I hang up and grin at myself. Looks like my plan is working. Now I just need to find Stefan and tell him.

I look through my contacts, and find his name.

It rings and he answers.

" _Hey Damon"_

"Stefan"

 _"What do you want?"_

"I want to know where you are"

 _"I'm back at the motel room. The lady and her friends got overdosed and died, so I left"_

"Oh ok. I have something to tell you. But you have to promise not to go all crazy on me alright?"

 _"I promise. Now what is it?"_

"I called Mom"

 _"What the fuck? What is wrong with you? Why did you do that?!"_

I sigh. "I called her to make a deal. She said yes but only cause I told her where were are"

 _"The deal must be good, because if its not then like hell if I'm going back!"_

"The deal was that I bring Elena with us"

 _"The doctor's daughter?! What the hell Damon?! Why?!"_

"I'll explain later. Now just pack up the bags and I'll meet you later ok?"

 _"Fine but you owe me you bastard!"_

"Thanks Stefan. But don't ever call me a bastard again!"

I hang up the phone. I check the time, it says 6:56 pm. I have at least an hour to buy something new then pick up Elena.

I reach in my pocket and find money. I have at least 68 dollars left. Eh, it's enough for some new clothes. I walk around and find a store I like.

 **7:08**

I check myself one more time before I go. It takes me 15 minutes to get to Elena's house.

I knock on her front door and wait for her to open. I don't know why but I get nervous.

I hear the door open and I see her looking more beautiful than ever. She's wearing a light green dress. It hugs her curves perfectly and I instantly get hard just by looking at her.

* * *

Elena's POV

Wow. He looks even more handsome. He's wearing a black suit. He looks totally different but in a good way. The only thing that's not different about him is his hair. It's still messy but hey, I'm not complaining. It looks amazing like that.

My eyes roamed his body. Stopping at one particular area. I see his erection. Then I look up at him and see him looking at me intensely. I immediately blush. He obviously notices and smirks.

"You look amazing Damon" I say while looking at the ground. I don't want him to see my blush.

"Well you look extravagant Elena. You ready to go?"

I nod my head. I notice Damon doesn't have a car so we walk. I don't know which restaurant we're going to but I'm just so excited.

We reach our destination. It's a fancy restaurant on the other side of town. Only rich people can get in.

We walk in and a man takes our coats. We get seated on the best table.

We talk and laugh all night.

"So Elena I have a question I want to ask you"

"Sure go ahead. Ask I away"

He sighs. "I want you to come work with me. And by that I mean be mine and my family's personal doctor"

What? I'm so confused. "Wait what do you mean?"

"I'm leaving tomorrow, early in the morning to go back to my job but I want you to come work for us"

"Who's "us" exactly?"

"Me and my family. We get into a lot of accidents and I was wondering if you would like to work for us".

"No. My answers no".

He looks at me broken but then tries to speak but I interrupt him. "I can't leave my dad Damon. It's been a fun couple days with you but no. I hardly even know you"

"Look Elena just consider it ok? You can make a lot of money and help your dad"

"What's the business anyway?"

"Company. A family company, passed down from generations"

"And you guys get hurt a lot?"

"No, but it will come in handy when we do get hurt. But please just think about it. Let me know before 8:30"

He asks the waiter for the check and get pays.

We leave the restaurant and make way for my house. When we reach it, he kisses me goodnight on the cheek and leaves.

Should I go with him? I don't know, but if I decide to go, I have a feeling it's dangerous.

* * *

 **Leave a review! Let me know what you think!**

*I feel like this was a crappy chapter, so I might redo it later*


	8. Chapter 8

***WARNING* This chapter contains smut! And it's pretty nasty! ;) It's my first time writing smut so, I tried my best.**

* * *

Elena's POV

Should I go? I keep that thought in my head for hours. Trying to decide. And I can't. If I say no then he's gone and I don't know if he's ever coming back. But if I say yes, then I'll be with him. And I love being around him, he makes me feel safe and secure. But I know I can't leave my father. I love him and I can't just leave him. That's it I've made up my mind, I'm not going. Now I just need to tell him. Nothing will make me go. Absolutely nothing.

I pick up my phone and check for his name. Then I realize, Damon never gave me his number. Actually, I barely know anything about him. Then why, whenever I'm around him, I feel like nobody can touch me, nobody can harm me? I honestly have no idea, but ever since my mom died, I've felt lost, afraid and alone. But with him it's just so different, I feel alive.

I toss the blanket over the other side of my bed, and I get up. I need to clear my head. I'll go for a walk, that usually helps me think clearly.

I'm wearing my PJ's and I think I'll leave them on. So I just put on a jacket and my shoes.

As I walk through the night, I hear noises. A voice. A familiar one.

I turn a corner and see her. My mother. No, this must be a dream, I can't be seeing her. She's dead!

I feel my eyes start to water. I immediately start to run towards her, ignoring that someone's calling out my name.

But right before I'm about to hug her, I feel some put their arms around me. Slamming us on the grass.

I don't dare open my eyes, fearing I might be dead. But then I feel a familiar touch caress my face.

I open my eyes and see Damon, above me, his eyes filled with fear.

"Elena what the hell were you thinking?!"

I look at him confused. "I was running to my mother."

I see his eyebrows burrow in confusion. "I thought you told me your mother died." Once he said that, I realize I was just imagining things.

"A car was coming right at you."

My eyes widened in shock. I was about to get hit by car. But thanks to Damon, I'm still alive.. And if we're counting, this is the second time he's saved me.

"Thanks, for saving me." I say trying not to blush but it's so hard. Especially with his beautiful blue eyes looking at me.

"Yeah no problem. It's my pleasure."

"What were you even doing out here?"

"I needed some fresh air." He says

"Me too, I couldn't stop thinking about what you said."

"About the job?"

"Yes, and able that, I don't think I'll go. I just can't leave my father Damon. I'm sorry."

"It's okay, I understand."

I gulp when I see his eyes staring at my lips. Then for some reason, I find myself staring at his.

Before I know what's happening, his lips are on mine. I close my eyes and kiss him back.

My hands immediately go around his neck pulling on his raven hair. I feel his hands roam free, landing on my thighs. I moan at the contact, and continue to kiss him. I feel him pick me up and I immediately wrap my legs around his waist. He groans and walks.

I kiss him as he walks. I can't help it, he's just so gorgeous.

A few minutes later I feel something hard hit my back. I open my eyes and see that he took us back to my place. My eyes then land on Damon. His eyes are full of lust. Without thinking I plunge myself at him and kiss him hard. He kisses me back and tries to open the door but can't. I painfully pull away to get my keys, then I open the door. And as soon as I do, Damon closes the door and slams me into a wall. Kissing all my skin that's exposed to him. Since it's dark, I try to turn on the light. I find it and I flick it on. Then I throw myself at Damon and start taking off his leather jacket. I feel Damon's cold hands unbutton my PJ's. He throws it off and I see his eyes roam my half naked body exposed to him. As if reading his mind, I reach behind me and unclip my bra. Damon immediately sucks on my right nipple and caresses the other. I moan as I try to pull his shirt over his head. He takes a step back and reaches for his shirt and takes it off, letting my eyes see his beautiful body. Sure he has some scratches but his abs and strong chest make it hard to notice. I thought Paul Wesley had a gorgeous body but I was wrong, Damon has a much better body.

I let my fingers run down his abs and his muscles. He moans and it turns me on even more.

"If you don't stop doing that I'm gonna fuck you over and over." I hear him whisper.

"Maybe that's what I want." Whoa. Who am I right now? I was never like this. I was never the one to actually encourage someone to fuck me. But right now, I can't think and I honestly don't care. I just need him inside me.

"Be careful what you wish for. You just might get it."

"That's what I'm counting on."

He picks me up once again and I don't know how he knows but he finds the bedroom and lays me on the bed. He straddles me, both of his thing on either side of my go to his belt and I take it off. He grows in response and honestly, it's the most sexy thing I've ever heard. He kisses my stomach while his hands slide my pajama pants off my legs. As soon as my other skin is exposed, he kisses it, all of it. Leaving wet kisses on my thighs and legs. I look down and realize he's still wearing pants and I'm not.

I quickly flip us over so I'm on top and unbutton his pants. As soon as I take off his pants, I notice he's not wearing any boxers. I see his member and my eyes almost pop out of my head. He is HUGE. Damon notices this and smirks.

He flips us over and now my backs is on the bed. With his teeth he slowly pulls my panties off my legs. Before he can continue, I stop him and I open a draw in my night stand. I pull out a condom and hand it to him. He smirks and puts it on. Without warning he thrusts into me. Going at a fast pace. I moan loudly as he continues to thrust into, while his mouth explores my body. I have never felt desire so intense before.

My legs wrap around his waist, when he thrusts even faster than before. Each of my moans getting louder and louder. He thrusts into me one last time before he collapses on top of me. Both of us breathing hard and trying to recover our breath.

His strong arms wrapped around me. Bringing me closer to him. I close my eyes and sleep in his arms.

* * *

Damon's POV

I see Elena sleeping in my arms. She looks so beautiful. I don't want to leave her but I have too. Even though she said she wasn't going to come with me. I know I can't force her, so I'll leave. I wish I stay and be with her forever. But I know better than that, people like me aren't supposed to want to be with someone. It's just not in our system. But if I leave her, will I ever find someone like her? Probably not.

I slowly remove her hands from my body. It pains me. And I've felt pain before, getting shot at and everything but this is different. The pain is not coming from my body or from a cut, it's coming from my heart.

Quietly I slip my clothes back on. When I'm done, I look for some paper and a pencil. I write her a letter saying that I have to leave, not sure when I'll be coming back. When I finish writing it I put it on her night stand. As soon as I'm about to leave, my body forces me to turn around and look at her. I kiss her forehead and leave. As soon as I'm out of her house, I feel a tear fall from my eye. God, please take care of her, while I'm gone. I could never be coming back but if I do, I'll come back for her. I might be leaving this town maybe for a while or maybe even forever, but I know I'll never forget Elena Gilbert.

* * *

 **So? What'd you think? If we're being honest, I kinda cried writing this. It was hard making Damon leave and leaving Elena alone. But you never know what the future may hold...**


	9. Chapter 9

**Let's continue the story!**

* * *

Elena's POV

Smiling. I'm really smiling. And it's all because of Damon.

I slowly open my eyes, and when I do, he's gone. Didn't leave a single thing behind.

I call out his name but I guess it's no use.

I glance at my nightstand and see a letter. Slowly I open it and read it.

 _ **Dear Elena,**_

 ** _I'm sorry I had to leave you but my business needed me. You said no, to the offer so I'm not gonna force you to go. I don't know when I'm coming back, but when I do, it'll be because of you. You're just so special and I can't seem to find another one like you. It pained me leaving, especially after what we did. I wanted nothing more than to stay in your arms. And I know we didn't have a relationship or anything but maybe when I come back we can? Because I would really like that. Anyways I'll miss you._**

 ** _Forever Yours, Damon_**

I hold the letter against my heart and smile. He's coming back. I don't know when but he is. And it's all because of me. I'll be counting the days until he comes back to me..

* * *

 ***3 months later***

Damon's POV

3 months. It's been 3 months, since I've seen Elena. And I need to see her, I feel like I'm going crazy. Keep being paranoid that she might be with someone else, in someone else's arms.

I've had men go to Mystic Falls, and make sure she's ok. I know it sounds a little stalker-ish but it's only because I would not be able to stand it, if someone hurt her. They've told me that she's seeing someone, but I won't believe it.

I've been waiting to hear from my men if they've seen Elijah but they haven't. I know Elijah, and so I know he's planning something. Something big. And I'll be ready for it.

While I've been away from her, the family business has gone up a lot lately. Ever since me and Stefan came back, we've been getting a lot more clients. Girls. All of them are girls.

My parents even tried to bribe me into sleeping with one of them, just for more money. Of course I said no, and we lost that client.

Stefan got shot by the police while giving the new merchandise to a client. He can't walk, so I have to make double deliveries. Surprisingly I don't get caught, I just have my face on America's Most Wanted list on TV. It makes me feel like a celebrity, news reporters always talking about me and if I'm with someone.

That's what's going on with my life. Nothing too exciting.

Which is why, I'm going back. Back to Elena. I just need to see her, even for just a minute. I need a reminder that I'm not really a monster, not a bad guy.

My parents don't know where I'm going. Neither do my men. I don't need the real monsters chasing, while I go find the light.

I'm sitting in my car. I turn it on slowly and quietly. I drive away as quickly as possible.

Finally, I'll be able to see the one thing that's kept me sane. The one thing that's keeping me from going up to my parents and killing them in cold blood.

After a few hours of driving I finally see the sign. "Welcome to Mystic Falls"

I'm here. I'm really here.

I stop my car in front of the Mystic Grill. I walk in, and take a seat on the bar stool. The same one I sat on months ago.

* * *

Hours.

I've waited hours for Elena to arrive but she hasn't. It's already 7:34.

Before I came here, I asked my men if she still lived here and they said yeah. So why hasn't she entered the bar yet?

And I've drunken more drinks than I can count. I sip on the cup and throw it on the counter. I bang my head on it and sigh.

I lift my head when I hear the door open. Then I see her. Elena. She's even more beautiful than ever. Her hair grew a little longer, her eyes are still as beautiful and somehow her legs look even longer.

She's smiling and wearing a tight red dress. I think I just got hard.

I see her blush when a man walks up to her and kisses her on the cheek. I feel like my heart was ripped right outta my chest. I just saw Elena get kissed by a man. THAT ISN'T ME!

My eyes closely follow them. I see them sit in a booth and hold hands.

I mean I know I've been gone for 3 months and me and her weren't in a relationship or anything but, I had hope she wasn't with anyone else.

And plus, the guy isn't even that hot like me. He's a little short, has brown ish hair. I don't know why but I have this feeling like I know him.

"Oh darling you look ravishing."That voice I know it. My attention goes to the man with Elena. I tilt my head a little then it hits me. Klaus. Klaus Mikealson. Elijah probably sent his brother to do his work. That bastard!

But wait. How did Elijah get his brother out of prison?

I have to warn Elena. The Mikealsons are not people she wants to mess with. They can make your life miserable, but the Salvatores are much more worse. So if Klaus or Elijah so as much touch her, I'll rip their arms off.

I see Elena leave him and go to the bathroom. Now it's my chance. I get up from the stool and make my way to the bathroom.

I open the door of the girl's bathroom and I see her jump.

"Damon?"

* * *

Elena's POV

*A few hours earlier*

That was horrible. The movie I just saw in my living room was so brutal. The serial killer just smashed the poor girl's head against the sidewalk.

I have the remote in my hands. I pick another movie and start to get comfortable, but that's when I hear my phone ring.

I sigh and get up.

I walk into my room and pick up my phone.

It's an alert. From Klaus. I met him when It was the first 2 weeks after Damon left. I was shopping and he was helping me put my bags in my car. We became friends after hanging out a few times. He asked me out a few times but I refused. I was still waiting for Damon. But after the 2 months, I decided he lied. He wasn't coming back for me, so I said yes to Klaus. Today is actually our first date. And I'm kinda nervous. Klaus is sweet, kind and caring. It's everything I would want in a man. But something in me, still craves for Damon. Damon is nothing like Klaus. He's dangerous, mysterious and oh so sexy.

I shake my head. Focus Elena. Don't think of Damon. He lied to you, he didn't come back for you.

I need to wear something nice for Klaus. I search my closet, but everything in I've put on a lot of times.

I sigh and decided to call Caroline. She would help me.

"Hey Caroline."

 _"Hey."_

"Are you doing anything right now? I need your help."

 _"No I'm not doing anything. And what is it?"_

"Could you help me pick a dress? I have a date tonight and I wanna look good."

I hear Caroline squeal and I pull the phone away from my ear for a second.

 _"Yes of course I'll help! It's been a while since you've been on a date. So I'll help you get hot!"_

I laugh. Caroline is my best friend. We met in highschool so we know each other well.

"Alright thanks Care!"

 _"I'll be there in a few minutes."_

"Alright bye Care."

 _"Bye."_

After I hang up, I walk back to the living room. But while I was in the room, I couldn't help but think about Damon. About the passionate night we had, before he left.

Minutes later I hear my doorbell ring and I jump up. I open the door and see Caroline, with huge make up bags and a lot of dresses in her hand.

I smile awkwardly and let her enter.

"Uh, Care?"

She turns around and smiles at me. "Yes?"

"Did you really need all that stuff?"

"Of course I did! Your dresses are nice but what you need is sexy. And thankfully I have a lot of those."

"Ok."

Caroline takes her things and puts them in the bedroom. She lays the dresses down on the bed and asks me to choose one.

I really like the blue one, but I also really like the red one.

"Try both of them one. And I'll judge on which one looks better!" Caroline squeals at the idea.

I try on the blue one first and I kinda like it. It's smooth and it's elegant. I walk out of the bathroom, and into the room. I twirl a little so Caroline can judge it.

"It's cute, but like I said before, you need sexy!"

I groan and pick up the red dress and walk back to the bathroom.

I put the dress on and walk out. And when I do I see Caroline's eyes pop.

"Oh my God! This is the dress!" She screams.

I turn to the big mirror in my room and see myself. I agree with Caroline, this dress makes me look hot!

And major win cause, the dress also makes my ass look a little bigger.

"You're right Caroline. This is the dress."

She bounces up and down. Then she starts to do my make up and hair.

"Hey care, just don't exaggerate on the make up on?"

She scoffs. "Fine, I'll go easy."

After 2 hours of trying to get the make up just right, Caroline finally got it.

I look in the mirror and I look good.

"You look so good Elena!"

"Yeah and it's all thanks to you Caroline." I say as I hug her.

"I know."

After Care left, it was basically time for me to go meet Klaus at the Grill.

I get my purse and lock the door before I leave.

I get in my car and drive.

When I enter the Grill, I see the place is a little packed but thankfully Klaus was smart enough to tell the manger to reserve a booth for us. Klaus can be very convincing, I don't know how but he just is.

I look around and try to look for him but he hasn't arrived. I decide to sit on the booth and wait for him. While I'm sitting down, I feel like someone is staring at me. I feel so uncomfortable a d wanted to leave but I didn't.

I hear the door swing open, and I see Klaus wearing a black suit. And may I say, he looks really good in it.

He see's me and walks over to me.

"Oh darling you look ravishing." He says as he sits across from me.

"Well thank you. And you don't look bad yourself." He smiles at my compliment. But even with Klaus here, I still feel like someone is staring at me.

"Would you excuse me? I need to go to the bathroom."

"Oh yeah sure, go ahead love." I smile. I get up from the booth and make my way over to the bathroom. I open the door and look at myself in the mirror.

 _Come on Elena, focus! No one is staring at you. You're just over reacting._

I close my eyes for a second, but I open them again when I hear the bathroom door open. My heart stops beating when I see the person, who opened the door.

"Damon?"

He doesn't answer, he just comes up to me and hugs me.

"I'm so sorry for not coming back for you." He says, as he strokes my hair.

I can't say anything. I'm still trying to put together what happened. Damon is back. He's back. I want to wrap my arms around him and never met him go. But I can't be vulnerable, I can't show him that I spent 3 months missing him.

I push him away, and I see hurt in his eyes.

"What are you doing here Damon?" I ask harshly. I didn't mean for it to sound like that. But if I didn't say it that way, then I would've sounded vulnerable.

"I came back Elena. Just for you." He touches my arm so slightly and I tingle under his touch. He obviously notices it, as he leans his head down. His lips are slightly on mine. He looks into my eyes then at my lips, ever so slowly he captures my lips in a slow but passionate kiss. I try to fight it, but I know I can't. I return the kiss and I pull him closer. I hear him moan and that's when I pull away.

What the hell am I doing?

Damon looks confused as he tries to hug me again but I pull away.

"I'm here with someone Damon."

I see his jaw clench. "I know."

What? How does he know?

"So if you'll excuse me, I would like to get back to my date."

I walk around and head for the door, but as soon as I'm about to open it he talks. "Don't go back to him Elena. He's dangerous."

I scoff. "Did you come back just to tell me that I can't go out with him, because he's dangerous?"

"No Elena I didn't. I really did come back for you. But believe me, he really is dangerous."

"And what do you know about him? You don't even know him."

"His name is Klaus Mikealson. I've known him for years now."

My eyes widened. How the hell did he know that?

"H–how did you know that?"

"I told you I've known him for years. He's not a good person."

"How is he not a good person?"

I see Damon look hesitant before answering me. "He tortures and kills people. For his brother." My heart nearly stops, did he just say Klaus kills people?

"N–no you're lying!" I scream at him.

He holds me still and stares into my eyes. "No Elena I'm not. Please just get away from him."

"He wouldn't hurt anyone Damon. He's sweet, kind and he would never hurt me Damon."

He sighs in frustrating. "You have to believe me, he's not the person you think he is."

A tear runs down my cheek. "Damon, please just go and stop saying all these lies about Klaus. You left and you left me lonely. You didn't come back for me, you gave me fake hope. Klaus came into my life as a friend and now he's going to be my boyfriend. And you're clearly jealous, that's why you're saying all that bad stuff about him. So please just leave.

"If you really felt like that, then why when I touch you, you still tingle at my touch? And about Klaus, yes I'm jealous. I'm jealous you're with him and not me. He's bad for you, he does bad things. And all the things I say about him is true." He replies in a husky and mad voice.

"Just leave."

He shakes his head. "No, I have to talk to you."

"About what?"

"I need to tell you why I left you, and why it took me so long to come back for you."

"I don't want an explanation Damon. I want you to leave me alone. Forever."

"You don't mean that."

I don't answer him, I just walk out of the bathroom and leave him. I calm my down my breathing, and make my way back to Klaus, who's waiting for me.

"Sorry that I took so long. The line for the bathroom was long."

"No it's alright love." He says it so unclear, like he thinks I'm lying to him. Which I am, but he doesn't know that.

I shift in the booth uncomfortably and clear my throat. Klaus seems really strange and kinda mad.

"Um, can we reschedule our date? I don't feel good." I say, trying to give him a smile.

He seems really mad now, and I really don't wanna be here. "Yeah sure it's ok."

"Bye." I say as I pick up my purse and head for the door. As soon as I feel the cool air on my face, I feel a hand touch my arm. I turn my head and see Klaus.

"Klaus what are you doing?"

"I can't let you leave, I have to take you back to my brother."

"What? Why?"

"He has plans for you." His grip on my arm becomes more firm and it's starts to hurt.

"Klaus let me go, you're hurting me." But he doesn't listen, instead, he drags me away from the Grill and makes me get in his car.

"Please! Let me go, Klaus!"

"If you don't shut up, I'll shoot your damn leg!"

He finds a rag in the back seat and shoves it into my mouth. Tears keep running down my face as I keep thinking, 'I'm gonna die. I should've listened to Damon.'

"Stop crying you bitch. You'll get my car all dirty."

He starts the car and drives off.

After minutes of driving, I see the sign. 'Leaving Mystic Falls'

As we pass the sign, I close my eyes and silently pray for someone or something to save me.

"What the bloody hell?" I open my eyes, and glance at Klaus. He's staring at the road in fear. Then my eyes flicker to the road and I see Damon. Lying on the road, like he's some road kill.

Klaus stops the car and steps out of it. I see him bend down and check for a pulse.

Before Klaus can do anything, Damon gets up and attacks him. Damon knocks him down and makes his way to the car.

He opens it and as soon as he does I burst into more tears. He removed the rag from my mouth and hugs me tightly. I quickly high him back and cry on his shoulder.

"I told you, I was telling the truth." He whispers against my hair

I just nod and continue crying.

If only I would've listened to Damon, none of this would be happening.

* * *

You know what's better than getting cake, getting a review! So, review!


End file.
